La Descente
by Kaluan
Summary: Harry commence une longue descente dans son côté sombre, en passant par l'allée des embrumes et les bas fonds de Poudlard, le tout guidé par une voix mystérieuse...


Titre: La Descente

Auteur: Kaluan

Rating: T

Résumé: Harry commence une longue descente dans son côté sombre, en passant par l'allée des embrumes et les bas fond de Poudlard, le tout guidé par une voix mystérieuse...

Disclaimer: Tout ce qui vous semble familier n'est pas de moi mais de J.K.Rowling, notre déesse à tous

Ceci est le premier chapitre, de ma première fic, donc ne soyez pas trop dur svp :) Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer et àme dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais.

La plus grosse vague de chaleur depuis 7 ans avait déferlé sur Londres et ses environs il y a maintenant deux semaines, et en cette soirée de juillet, les gens étaient pour la plupart sortit pour échapper à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en maître dans les maisons Londoniennes.

Mais les habitants de Londres n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de sortir pour y échapper, un adolescent brun habitant au 4 Privet Drive avait lui aussi décidé de sortir pour profiter de la relative fraîcheur des nuits de Little Whining.

Harry marchait maintenant depuis une bonne demi-heure, sans savoir exactement ou il allait, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était rentré de Poudlard ; et cela faisait donc deux semaines, que Harry errait sans but toutes les nuits, laissant son esprit dérivé dans les méandres de la culpabilité, de la douleur et du doute.

En tournant au coin de Crescent Road, il vit apparaître Dudley, son énorme cousin, ainsi que les amis de ce dernier : une bande de vandale qui terrorisait les enfants d'école primaire. En temps normal, Harry les aurait évité, préférant éviter les problèmes, comme on le lui répétait depuis 5 ans maintenant, mais ce soir Harry ne les évita pas, non pas pour les provoquer ou énerver son cousin, mais parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre, ces derniers temps il avait ce sentiment pour à peu près tout ce qui l'entourait.

L'ayant repéré, le petit groupe s'avança vers lui d'un pas conquérant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entourent le garçon, empêchant toute fuite.

« Tiens mais c'est pas ton abrutis de cousin Big-D ? » s'écria Piers, un jeune homme blond très grand avec une dose assez importante d'acné qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait la toi ? » dit Dudley, d'une voix qui se voulait effrayante mais qui avait du mal à dissimuler la peur que l'énorme adolescent avait pour son cousin.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Dudley d'un regard vide.

« Et si on s'amusait un peu avec lui, en souvenir du bon vieux temps » ricana un autre membre du groupe

« Ouais, bonne idée ! » s'exclama Piers alors qu'un murmure d'approbation se faisait entendre

-« On va lui faire sa fête à cet orphelin de mes deux » cria un autre alors que le groupe s'avançait lentement vers le Survivant, Dudley un peu en retrait

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant, n'ayant pas sa baguette, il entendit une voix qui lui paraissait familière.

_Tu vas fuir alors que ces garçons t'ont brutalisé et martyrisé pendant toute enfance ? Tu vas partir en courant comme un chien ?_

Harry s'arrêta, et regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils pour voir d'où venait cette voix, malheureusement cela donna le temps à Piers de lui envoyer un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux. Avant même que l'adolescent se rende compte de ce qui venait de se passer, la bande rouait déjà de coup le corps frêle de l'adolescent, roulé en boule sur le tarmac.

Puis la voix retentit de nouveau dans sa tête, plus forte que les rires des adolescents, plus forte que le son de ses sanglots, elle finit par l'envahir complètement :

_Relève toi ! Relève toi et bat toi ! Fait les payer pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Debout ! Debout ! DEBOUT !_

Harry se releva d'un bond et envoya son point violemment dans la gorge de Piers, qui s'écroula en suffocant, mais il se prit un violent coup dans les côtes, ce qui ne fit qu'exacerber toute la haine et la fureur qu'il gardait pour lui et alors qu'il relevait rageusement la tête, tous les membres du groupe furent envoyé à 5 mètres autour de lui par une onde de force.

Le Survivant ne comprenant pas ce qui c'était passé, aller s'en aller quand il entendit de nouveau la même voix dans sa tête, cette fois elle n'était pas emplis de fureur, non, elle était suave, chaude et envoutante.

_Bien… Alors on ne se sent pas mieux ? Maintenant tu dois les dissuader de revenir se venger…_

_Je ne vais pas tous leur casser la gueule… _dit Harry dans sa tête, qui s'était mis à répondre inconsciemment

_Tu pourrais … mais c'est vrai qu'il y a des moyens plus « raffiné » que la violence pour résoudre ce genre de problème…Tiens regarde le lui, tu peux lire la peur dans ses yeux, mais regarde plus profondément…regarde au fond de ses yeux…_

Sans même s'en rendre compte Harry se mit à fixer Piers d'un regard pénétrant tout en arborant un sourire énigmatique, et plus il le fixait plus il se sentait s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du garçon, qui était complètement paralysé par les deux émeraudes_… _

_Continue…vas au fond… tout au fond…trouve ses secrets les plus intimes et utilise les…fait ressortir ses peurs les plus profondes, ses doutes…_

Toujours plonger dans le regard de Piers, Harry sentit déferler en lui, des souvenirs, des émotions, des sensations qui n'était pas les siennes.

Piers avec un garçon chatain… une etreinte…un baiser…le bonheur du moment…puis la honte envers ses amis…le dégoût de lui-même…le secret qu'il cache tout au fond de lui… la peur qu'il soit découvert…

Alors qu'il s'enfoncait toujours plus profondément dans l'esprit du pauvre jeune homme complètement terrorisé, il s'avança nonchalamment vers ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

_Voila… tu as trouvé…_

Harry se tenait maintenant devant Piers, et se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix suave

« Mais c'est qu'il cache des choses à ses amis le méchant garçon… devrais-je leur parler de, comment est-ce ? Martin ? Devrais-je leur parler de la manière dont il t'embrasse…devrais-je leur parler de sa tâche de naissance au dessus de la hanche…ou de la bosse qui apparaît sur ton pantalon quand tu es dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de foot… devrais-je leur dire pourquoi tu refuses toujours de prendre une douche la bas…ou peut-être que je devrais … »

-« ARRETE ! ARRETE ! » Hurla Piers en rampant sur le sol pour s'écarter de Harry

Harry se releva avec un rire moqueur et regarda autour de lui ; les 4 autres adolescents avait finis par sortir de leur stupeur, et leur regard allait de Harry à Piers avec une lueur d'incompréhension et de peur.

_Excellent mon garçon…tu peux sentir leur peur n'est ce pas ? Tu la vois qui s'infiltre par tous les pores de leur peau…c'est de toi qu'ils ont peur Harry…_

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit espèce de…de… » cria Dudley en pointant Piers du doigt, ce dernier étant toujours prostré sur le seul et pleurait à chaudes larmes

« De ? Vas y Dudlychounet, finis ta phrase, dis à tes amis ce que je suis… » répondit Harry avec une voix menacante

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher, passe le bonjour à Martin de ma part Piers… » finit Harry joyeusement, en repartant par ou il était venu, et laissant les cinq adolescent terrorisé sur le trottoir de Crescent Road.

Harry retourna chez son oncle, l'esprit tourmenté par des questions sans réponse. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de terrorisé ces jeunes, et comment avait il réussit à les envoyer valser à 5 mètres de lui, ou à utiliser la legimencie, car il en était sûr, c'était bien cette technique qu'il avait utilisé contre l'ami de son cousin. Une autre question qui le tiraillait était la provenance de cette voix, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en confiance quand il l'entendait, et même si il faisait tout pour sortir ce fait de son esprit, il devait avouer qu'il s'était rarement sentis aussi bien que quand il avait fait payer cette bande d'abrutis.

C'est la tête toujours pleine de question sans réponse qu'il rentra chez lui ce soir la. Comme il était sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir il se décida à écrire une lettre à ses amis, et réalisa avec un pincement au cœur, que cette été il ne pourrait plus écrire à Sirius.

Une heure, 7 morceaux de parchemins et 1 plume plus tard, Harry avait enfin finis sa lettre :

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_J'éspère que vous vous amusé bien au QG tous les deux, et Hermione, arrête de stresser à propos de tes buses (arrête de faire stresser Ron aussi), tu vas sûrement avoir les meilleures notes de l'année, comme d'habitude._

_Moi ça va, j'accepte peu à peu la vie sans Sirius, et mes moldus ne me traitent pas trop mal, ils m'ignorent la plupart du temps, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire._

_Sinon, vous avez eu du nouveau sur Voldemort ? Je n'ai rien vu dans la gazette, est- ce qu' « ils » savent ce qu'il prépare ?_

_Vous me manquez,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry_

Il la regarda d'un air satisfait, voila qui devrait leur donner l'impression que le petit Harry se remet tranquillement de la perte de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais considéré comme sa famille ; et qu'il sera redevenu le parfait petit toutou qu'il était quand il reviendra dans le monde tout rose de Poudlard, fait de fête d'Halloween, de Quidditch et de bonbons au citron.

Si ils pouvaient savoir à quel point ils se trompaient…Intérieurement, Harry hurlait sa rage envers Dumbledore et ses machinations infinis, envers Voldemort et son envie de le tuer, envers Ron et sa jalousie sans borne, envers Hermione et son air supérieur de miss je-sais-tout, et envers tout le putain de monde magique qui ne peux pas se débrouiller seul pour détruire le mage noire qu'il a créé.

Mais H

Harry savait bien que s'il montrait un quelconque signe de rébellion, Dumbledore mettrait en place des mesures encore plus drastiques pour le surveiller, et finirait par lui enlever tout ce qui faisait sa vie, pour qu'il ne reste plus que cette putain de prophétie !

Donc le jeune homme avait décidé de se montrer le plus docile possible en extérieur, ce qui n'allait pas être très dur à simuler puisque c'est ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie, tout en essayant de savoir ce qu'il ferait le moment venu, car Harry sentait bien qu'il s'était écarté légèrement du chemin que le Directeur avait tracé pour lui, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il s'était passé 1 semaine depuis l' « incident », comme Harry l'appelait, et Dudley n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents, il semblait aussi éviter Harry comme la peste, ce qui arrangeait grandement ce dernier qui avait eu peur que son cousin aille tout raconter à sa mère, le privant de sa relative liberté.

Néanmoins, le Survivant s'ennuyait ferme à Privet Drive, et les lettres de ses amis ne l'aidait pas vraiment à lui remonter le moral, comme en témoignait la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu de Ron

_Salut Harry,_

_Je suis heureux que ça aille pour toi, je suis toujours tu-sait-ou, avec tu-sais-qui ; on fait plein de trucs mais le prof m'a dit de ne pas en parler dans une lettre donc…voila, sinon fait pas trop de conneries._

_A bientôt mon pote_

_Ron_

C'était affligeant, cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il recevait des lettres de ce genre de ses deux meilleurs amis et de Ginny, et il avait remarqué que la phrase « ne fait pas trop de conneries » ou ses dérivés était présente dans toutes les lettres. Et ils se prétendaient ses amis…Dans les premiers jours, Harry s'était sentis blessé de voir que ses amis semblaient lui porter si peu d'intérêt, mais maintenant le jeune homme se disait que ça mettait peut-être en lumière les fissures dans leur amitié inébranlable, car Harry était sûr que Ron espérait que le survivant n'arriverait pas de sitôt, lui permettant de passer le plus de temps possible avec Hermione.

De plus, Harry recevait des lettres d'un sens plutôt ambigu de la part de la plus jeune des Weasley, qui s'était visiblement dit que c'était le bon moment pour essayer de se rapprocher de son amour de toujours ; et si Ron l'apprenait, Harry était sûr que le roux péterait un câble et repartirait dans une crise de jalousie sans nom. En effet les Weasley avait tous placé Ginny sur un piédestal de pureté et d'innocence, et il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour pouvoir approché la jeune fille, encore plus si on avait quelque chose entre les jambes.

Harry quant à lui était incertain de ses sentiments envers la jeune fille, en effet il avait répondu à ses lettres de manière plutôt enflammé mais il ne ressentait pas une attraction particulière pour la jeune fille, si ce n'est purement physique ; alors pourquoi se montrait il « intéressé » dans ses lettres…

_Mais pour l'attrait de la chasse bien entendu…_

_Tiens je t'avais oublié toi_

_Je suis toujours là Harry, je te suit à chacun de tes pas, je connais la moindre de tes pensées…_

_Qui es tu alors ?_

_Ne va pas si vite en besogne mon garçon, tout vient à point qui sait attendre…Maintenant allons faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour se détendre un peu, qu'en dis tu ?_

_Le chemin de traverse ? Mais…mais, je ne peux pas_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Eh bien, car je n'ai pas le droit, et puis car il y a des membres de l'ordre qui me surveille, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas m'en aller d'ici sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte…_

_Détrompe toi mon enfant…tu peux faire tout ce que tu désire…toutes les portes te sont ouvertes…l'unique question est…auras tu les courage de les franchirent ?_

Harry réfléchit longuement, en essayant d'occulter le fait qu'il était en pleine discussion avec… très probablement lui-même.

_Tu dois oublier tes peurs et tes doutes mon enfant…laisse toi porter par le courant de tes désirs…de tes envies…de tes rêves…_

_Très bien, disons que je suis d' accord pour aller sur le chemin de traverse, comme je fais pour esquiver les membres de l'ordre et me rendre là bas sans me faire reconnaître ?_

_Tout ce dont tu as besoin tu l'as en toi mon précieux…mais soit, je vais t'aider pour cette fois…monte dans ta chambre, allumes-y la lumière puis fais bien en sorte qu'on te vois par la fenêtre, passe plusieurs fois devant…_

_Euhh…ok mais après…_

_Vas-y…je te guiderais_

Harry, se déplaçant comme dans un rêve, fit ce que la voix lui demandait et il crut apercevoir un chat noir en face de la rue

_Bien tu as attiré son attention, maintenant prend ta cape d'invisibilité, et assis toi à ton bureau…_

Le jeune homme fit ce qu'on lui demandait

_Maintenant tout ce qu'il te reste à faire est lancer un sort d'illusion sur ta chaise pour donner l'impression que tu travaille…enfilait ta cape, et filer par la porte de derrière_

_Attends, si j'utilise le sort d'illusion, le ministère le saura…_

_Pas si tu n'utilises pas ta baguette mon précieux…_

_Mais je ne…_

_Tu n'as jamais appris à faire de la legimencie non plus, juste fais le…ne réfléchit pas…laisse le pouvoir s'écouler de tes doigts comme une source…_

Etrangement, quand Harry entendait cette voix, il se sentait capable de réaliser l'impossible, et c'est ce qu'il fit ; quelques secondes plus tard un Harry imaginaire étais assis à son bureau en train de rédiger une lettre, bien en vue depuis la rue.

_Comment…_

_Je te l'ai dit mon précieux…tu peux faire tout ce que tu désires…_

Harry préféra ne pas s'attarder, et sortit par la porte de derrière avec sa cape sur le dos, toujours suivant les instructions de la voix, il s'éloigna de quelques rues et appella le Magicobus à l'aide de sa baguette. Ce dernier apparut dans un grand bang et faillit décapiter le survivant

« Bienvenue sur le Magicobus ! Moyens de transport pour sorciers en détresse ! » S'exclama Stan Rocade le contrôleur

« Bonjour Stan, je vais sur le chemin de traverse s'il te plaît » dit harry en montant

« Parfait… je peux vous demander votre nom jeune homme ? C'est pour nos registres, on enregistre tous les nouveaux voyageurs… » l'interrogea Stan

Harry haussa un sourcil quand il s'aperçut que le contrôleur ne le reconnaissait pas, et il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il apercut son reflet dans la vitre et qu'il se vit avec des cheveux plus long, et lisse, des traits plus fins, sans ses lunettes, mais surtout sans sa cicatrice !

_Tu as changé ton apparence inconsciemment car tu ne voulais pas être reconnu…c'était d'ailleurs bien joué car le vieux fou est en contact avec le Magicobus…donne lui un faux nom_

« Jeune homme ? » l'interpella Stan, ce qui le fit redescendre sur terre

« Ah oui…mon nom…euhh…mon nom est Tom, Tom Jedusor » dit Harry sans même s'en rendre compte

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus Tom, je t'en prie assis toi, il y a juste quelques personnes devant toi, on devrait être à Londres dans peu de temps ! Ah, et j'allais oublier, ça fait onze mornille » lui dit le contrôleur joyeusement

Harry paya et alla s'asseoir, perdu dans ses pensées

_Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ?_

_Ce nom, que j'ai donné, tu sais à qui il appartient ?_

_Je le sais car tu le sais mon enfant_

_Est-ce toi qui m'a fait le dire ?_

_Je ne te fait rien faire mon précieux, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur…je veux que tu réalises que ta destinée est bien trop grande pour être mis en boîte dans une stupide prophétie…_

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, Harry arrivait devant le chaudron baveur, après avoir traversé le bar miteux et remarqué avec satisfaction, que les gens qui levait les yeux vers lui, les baissait ensuite sans aller sur son front comme il y était habitué.

Puis il arriva sur le chemin de traverse et tous ses problèmes s'évanouirent dans la magie que dégageait le lieu. Il déambula un peu dans la rue principale, en faisant un arrêt plus long que les autres devant la boutique de quidditch, il aperçut plusieurs élèves de Poudlard qui ne le reconnurent pas, même si il avait remarqué que plusieurs filles se retournait sur son passage, et que plusieurs gloussement s'en suivait. Il en retira d'ailleurs une grande fierté, car au moins il était sûr que ce n'était pas le Survivant qu'elles dévoraient des yeux, mais Harry Potter, et l'expérience était loin d'être désagréable.

Après une demi heure de lèche-vitrine, le jeune homme commença à fatiguer et décida d'aller manger une glace, mais il devait tout d'abord passer chez Gringotts, n'ayant quasiment plus d'argent.

Il entra dans la banque des sorciers sous le regard minutieux des Gobelins, et alla se présenter au comptoir.

« Bonjour je suis Harry Potter, j'aimerais acceder à mon coffre s'il vous plaît » dit harry au gobelin se trouvant en face de lui, le dit gobelin haussa les sourcils en voyant l'apparence d'Harry.

« Discrétion… » expliqua harry en tendant sa clé

« Très bien Mr Potter, tant que vous êtes la, notre responsable des héritages et testaments souhaiterait vous parler » répondit le gobelin d'un voix grincheuse alors qu'un gobelin, qui semblait être d'un rang plus élevé que celui du comptoir au vue de sa tenue, s'avancait

« Monsieur Potter ! Bonjour, je suis Granik, responsable des héritages et testaments, je doit vous parler concernant le testament de feu Sirius Black, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau » s'écria le gobelin comme si il lui demandait quel temps il faisait

« Très bien » répondit le survivant d'une voix sombre en suivant la petite créature jusqu'à un immense bureau tout en longueur

« Parfait, parfait, parlons business maintenant n'est ce pas ? dit le gobelin en lisant un parchemin. Votre parrain vous a laissé tout ce qu'il possédait, y compris une maison que nous avons du mal à localiser pour une raison inconnue, voudriez-vous voir la liste complète ou préférez vous que je vous fasse un résumé ? »

« Faites moi un résumé, qu'on en finisse » maugréa Harry, qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes en pensant à Sirius

« Parfait, parfait, alors, votre parrain vous a laissé la somme de 235 000 gallions 1 234 mornilles 768 noises, ainsi que le manoir des Black et tout ce qu'il contient ; de plus le coffre de Mr Black contenait plusieurs biens matériels, incluant plusieurs livres d'origines diverses, des potions et un assortiment assez conséquent d'appareils de détection, dissimulation et discrétion, si j'en croit mon confrère Gribok, spécialisé dans les artefacts magiques ; et en dernier lieu, il vous a laissé cette lettre » finit il en lui tendant une envelloppe que Harry prit avec beaucoup d'émotion.

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis tombé, j'espère être tombé en combattant les mangemorts, ou en te protégeant ; mais quoi qu'il soit arrivé, je ne veux en aucun cas que tu te sentes responsable de près ou de loin de ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te remercier Harry, les moments que j'ai passés avec toi sont probablement certains des meilleurs que j'ai passés dans ma vie, tu m'as donné la lumière quand je ne voyais plus que les ténèbres._

_Je t'ai laissé tout ce que j'avais, y compris le matériel que j'avais pendant ma fuite, pour échapper au ministère, cela pourrait t'être utile, mais ne le montre pas à Dumbledore._

_Adieu Harry,_

_Saches que mon cœur sera toujours avec toi, pour l'éternité,_

_Avec tout mon amour, Sirius Black_

Quand il eut finis la lettre, Harry avait les yeux embués de larmes mais se retenait de pleurer. Le gobelin l'informa que tout avait été transféré dans son coffre et proposa de l'y conduire, le jeune homme acquiesça sans un mot.

Arrivé devant son coffre, le survivant découvrit que sa quantité d'or avait quasiment doublé, et qu'on avait aussi posé deux grandes malles sur un côté du coffre.


End file.
